hercules_xenafandomcom-20200215-history
Hero's Guide
|Publisher = West End Games |Chapters = 3 "Scrolls" |Pages = 83 |Release Date = 1998 |Author = George Strayton (Design and Development) |Order in Publication = 1 |ISBN = ISBN 0-87431-526-3 |Next Book = Secrets of the Ancient World }} The Hero's Guide was the guide used by players of the Hercules & Xena Roleplaying Game by West End Games. Credits * Design and Development: George Strayton * Editing: Fred Jandt * Cover Design and Graphics: Thomas O'Neill * Additional Graphic Layout: Joe Bavitz, Brian Schomburg * Interior Art: Jon Dollar * Playtesting & Advice: Mark Barnabo, John M. Kahane, Kathy Bauer, Steve Bauer, Nicolas Roberts, Stefanie Wilson, Tom Robinson, Steven Ross, Tammy Powers, Amy Williams, Ken Davison, Noah Dudley, Nancy Berman, Steve Booth, Matt Staroscik, Chris Doyle, Lisa Doyle, Fred Jandt, Eric S. Trautmann, Peter Schweighofer, Paul Sudlow, Jen Seiden, Scott Palter * Spacial Thanks to: Brad Carpenter of Renaissance Pictures and Steve Booth of Universal Studios * Dedication: To Dad, Mom, Dave, and Marianne, for all their love and support. * Publisher: Daniel Scott Palter * Associate Publisher/Treasurer: Denise Palter * Associate Publisher: Richard Hawran * Senior Creative and Editorial Director: Peter Schweighofer * Creative Directors: Craig Carey, Fred Jandt, Jen Seiden, George Strayton, Eric S. Trautmann * Designer: Paul Sudlow * Art Directors: Tom O'Neill, Brian Schomberg * Graphic Artist: Joe Bavitz * Sales Manager: Tim O'Brien * Sales Associate: Sue Hartung * Director of Licensing: Ron Seiden * Warehouse Manager: Ed Hill * Assistant Treasurer: Karen Bayly * Accounting: Mary Galant, Wendy Lord Disclaimer Only one neurotic game designer with extremely tight deadlines was harmed during the production of this roleplaying game. Well... not physically, but he did wander off muttering to himself about things. Contents Introduction (The Ancient World) ;Written by : Salmoneus ;References : cyclops, Hercules, minotaur, sea serpent, Xena Scroll I – A World of Adventure ;Written by: Salmoneus ;References: Achilles, Ares, centaur, Demi-god, harpy, Hercules, minotaur, Perseus, Tartarus, Theseus, Thrace, Titan, Xena Scroll II – Heroes ;Written by: Salmoneus ;References: Acarnania, Acastus, Achea, Achilles, Aeacus, Aegean Sea, Aegina, Aenis, Aetolia, alseid, Apollo, Arcadia, Ares, Argolis, Artemis, Athena, Athens, Attica, Babylon, Bacchus, Boeotia, Callisto (image), Caspian Sea, Nestor (image), centaur, Ceos, Cephallenia, Chalcidice, Chiron, Corinth, Cythera, Cyprus, Delphi, Deric (image), Doris, Draco (image), Echidna (image), Egypt, Elis, Epidaurus, Epirus, Euboea, Fortune, Gabrielle, Gar (image), god, gorgon, Goth (image), Greece, Greek god, Hades, hamadryad, harpy (image), Hera, Hercules, hydra, Illyria, Iolaus, Ixion, Jason, Laconia, Leucas, Locris Ozolis, Macedonia, Malis, Marcus, Mediterranean Sea, Megara, Meleager, Messenia, Mesopotamia, naiad, Nemea, nereid, Nespa, nymph, Opuntian Locris, oread, Pan, Mount Pelion, Penelope, Persian Empire, Perseus, Phocis, Phoenicia, Proteus (image), Rhodes, satyr, Scythia, Seven Wonders of the World, Sparta, spirit, Tartarus, Thasos, Thebes, Thessaly, Thrace, Troy, Water Enforcer, Xena (image), Zacynthus, Zeus Scroll III – Salmoneus's Practical Guide to the Ancient World ;Written by: Salmoneus, Joxer ;References: Aegean Sea, Aeson, Alcmene, Amphion (image), Amphipolis, Aphrodite, Apollo, Ares, Argo, Argos, Artemis, Atrius, Athena, Atlantis, Attica, Autolycus, Bacchus, Boeotia, Borias, Brittania, Callisto, Celesta, centaur, Charon, Cheiron, Chin, Cithaeron Mountains, Cleopatra, Cortese, Crete, Cyrene, Darphus, Deianeira, Demeter, Draco, Echidna, Egypt, Ephiny, Mount Ethion, Gabrielle, Gaul, god, Golden Hind, gorgon, Greece, Greek god, Gryphus, Hades, harpy, Hecuba, Helios, Hephaestus, Hera, Hercules, Hermes, Herodotus, Hispides (image), hydra, Ilea, immortal, Iolaus, Ister, Jace, Jett, Judea, Klonus, Kronos, Lao Ma, Lernaean Hydra, Lila, Lyceus, M'Lila, Mediterranean Sea, Melosa, mesomorph, minotaur, Mizrahus, Mycenae, Nemis (image), Nikeus, Mount Olympus, Perdicas, Phoenicia, Poseidon, primord (image), Prometheus, Scythia, sea serpent, Serena (image), Seven Temples of Hera, Seven Wonders of the World, She-Demon, Solan, River Styx, Sumeria, Tartarus, Terreis, Thebes, Thessaly, Thrace, Toris, Typhon, Underworld, Vespucites, Xena, Zeus Character Templates ; References: Artemis, centaur, Elysian Fields, nymph, Orion, satyr Category:Books Category:RPG books